Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been in the area of mapping and navigation applications and services, where rapid advancements have resulted in a proliferation of functions and options available to end users. However, this increased number of map related functions and options may also make it more difficult for users to discover or access them. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to exposing potentially relevant functions and options, particularly when a user interacts with a map display.